pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb meet Sonic the Hedgehog
This story series is the sequel to Phineas and Ferb A-Xros The Digital World, in the series Phineas, Ferb and some other characters meet Sonic the Hedgehog. As for Doofenshmirtz it is reveled he and Eggman went to evil collage together. Some say this is like competition against the Super Phinio Bros. sires. The next story is Phineas, Ferb & Sonic: Adventure. There is a story before this story and after the A-Xros The Digital World story called Hero of two worlds. Summary Chapter 1: Meet Sonic the Hedgehog Another day in the Tri-State Area, 6:00am in the morning it was a very sloooooooooooow going day. Phineas and Ferb took their breakfast outside and then Phineas says “Looks Like Perry went to work.” then Perry, walks over to a trash can taps it and walks in. He lands in a chair his size and puts on a fedora and then presses a button on his boss appears without a shave and says “Oh Agent P, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, could be up to something go stop him!” then Perry jumps into a scooter and drives to Doofenshmirtz's. Phineas and Ferb were inside their house playing SEGA games. Phineas was on the DS playing "Sonic Colors while Ferb was on the Wii playing “Sonic Colors” then a giant gold ring appears in their tree and then they look at it. Now keep in mind that these 2 boys do a lot in the summer so they wouldn't be afarid of a seemingly bottemless pit. Then some of the boy's friends arrive and then their sister with one her friends come. Then the ring began to glow and took all of them into it. (♪Doofenshmirtz's Evil Incorporated♪) “Norm what a boring day!” Dr. Doofenshmirtz says to his robot, and then Perry burst into the room through a window and Dr. Doofenshmirtz says “Oh hi Perry the Platypus. I don't have any evil schemes, so, you want a cup of coffee, hey I've got a cup that says “1# Platypus, 2# Enemy”. Over there in my closet.” Perry walks over gets the cup and a picture frame, he picks it up and Doofenshmirtz comes over and says “Oh wow I forgot about it, this guy here is my old collage buddy, Dr. Robotnik, used to call him Eggman, because he's shaped like an egg. He was cooler then that giant fire breathing turtle with a spiked back.” Then a gold ring appears and Doofenshmirtz and Perry get sucked into it. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Candace and Stacy fell from the sky and landed in a small forest with robots going around. Then a blue and yellow blur flew by attacking the robots. Then Phineas pulled out his SEGA Nomad and turned it on with “Sonic 1” in it. Then Phineas yells “I know where we are!” then Phineas and Ferb say “Green Hill Zone.” in unison. Then someone says “Great deduction work.” Phineas and Ferb look to see who said it, which turns to be a blue hedgehog, then Phineas and Ferb say “Whoa, Sonic the Hedgehog Way Past Cool!” then Ferb says “Along with his young 2-tailed sidekick, Miles Prower or Tails!” Then Perry and Doofenshmirtz arrive on a island complete made of metal. “Excuse me Perry!” Doofenshmirtz runs over to a robot and hurls. Then an egg sapped man appeared on a flying craft and then he yells “HOW DARE YOU WRECK MY BADNIK WITH YOUR VOMIT! WHO ARE YOU?! ARE YOU FRIENDS OF SONIC?!” then Doofenshmirtz says “Who's Sonic, wait a minute, Dr. Robotnik, it's me Dr. Doofenshmirtz!” then Eggman says “Heinz? Great to see you again!” then Doofenshmirtz says “Well still can't call you Eggman right, or else you'll hit me with robot guts. Right?” Eggman replies with “Call me Eggman. Who's your friend?” Doofenshmirtz responds by saying “Him oh no, Perry the Platypus is my nemesis!” then a voice says “Ugh a blue animal who can fight!” and Eggman says “Shut it Orbot!” and then Eggman's two annoying robots show up Orbot and Cubot. Then Eggman presses a button and says “Oh! BADNIKS! GRAB THE PLATYPUS!!” then Eggman's Badniks run up and grab Perry. Then another machine that Eggman is flying in appears and Doofenshmirtz ride in it. Phineas and Ferb running around grabbing rings with Speed Shoes on, grabbing rings through out Station Square. Then Ferb stopped and pulled out a blaster and destroyed a new-stand, and just says “Oops!” then Ferb runs off. Then Phineas sees the metallic island and says “That's Robotropolis right?” then Sonic runs over to him and says “Right on the first guess AGAIN!” some of Sonic friends show up including Sonia and Manic along with, guess who Amy, then Sonic runs of with Amy close behind with the same thing happens to Phineas and Isabella, leaving Tails and Ferb to laugh out loud! (♪Robotropolis♪) Eggman is seen doing darts on a Classic Sonic picture on a dart board. “Oh yeah, right on the forehead!” then Doofenshmirtz begins bonking Cubot and Orbot, because they're annoying him. Then Eggman says “How are you two enemies anyway?” then Doofenshmirtz replies “Not sure.” then Perry rolls his eyes and then Orbot came and hit him. “Oh let me throw one!” Doofenshmirtz requested, Eggman gave him a dart and said “I remember you stunk at darts back at collage and they always hit me in the but-” but before he could finish talking Doofenshmirtz threw the dart but it went all loopy and hit Perry in the rear end. Doofenshmirtz laughed while talking “Ha ha ha. I hit Perry in the butt!” Eggman states “Well platypus don't have butts, more like..., I don't know how to say it.” as Perry used his tail to grab the dart and used it to free himself. “Ugh, Cubot, Orbot SEIZE HIM!” Orbot and Cubot try to grab Perry, but Perry got away. Doofenshmirtz and Eggman yell in unison “CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!!!!” Orbot says “Awkward.” Doofenshmirtz says “Jinx! You owe me a soda!” Eggman then pulls out a Coke and gives it to Doofenshmirtz. Chapter 2: A Chaos Emerald Phineas and Ferb just wondering what to do now, as Sonic showed them around town, “....and here is where City Escape is!” Phineas then says “Can't wait to see this in “Sonic Generations” what about you Ferb?” Ferb just nods, and Sonic asks “Sonic Generations what's that?” Phineas replies “Your 20th anniversary video game for 360, PS3 and 3DS! Wow the number three is in all the system names, how ironic.” Ferb says “Hope it's not as bad as Sonic 06. Then again none of you remember 06, so hope this is better then Colors.” Phineas says “Sonic 06 is Your 15th anniversary game, a colossal failure, everyone is hoping your next anniversary game is even better then Sonic Colors!” (then a few bars from “Escape from the City” are heard in the background) “So, you boys want to try City Escape?” Phineas and Ferb already have their gear on, with boards, the three head up to the slop to where the stage starts, they hop on their boards and ride down, as they hop of ramps, doing tricks, and getting rings. “The cable card turn around!” Phineas said believe it or not he manged to hit it and get the shield. Then Sonic and Ferb arrive but before the three continue Sonic stops them and says “Tails said if you guys ever wanted to go to a stage to “be fair” so he created these. He threw Phineas and Ferb item containers which made Phineas and Ferb faster. After running around the stage Phineas got the invincibility and lightning shield, Sonic and Ferb also got lightning shields. After a while as they see the distance between them and the Goal Ring. “The Goal will lead us to the Special Stage for a Chaos Emerald.” Phineas and Ferb began to run like there lives depended on it. Sonic caught up with them, he turned around to see the Truck (From City Escape SA2/SA2B) “Oh Great! JUST GREAT!” Sonic quipped, then Phineas said “Least it doesn’t have the saw-blades like it will in Generations.” Sonic yells “Shut up Dude, just keep running a don't STOP!” Ferb just rolls his eyes then Phineas sees 3 Pink Wisps. (Pink Spike) the three of them grab them and roll for there lives. They get to the end of City Escape, (Ranks, Sonic: A, Ferb: B, Phineas: S) Then the Special Stage ring opened up for the three of them. (♪Robotropolis♪) “How far can one platypus go within.... 20 minutes.” Eggman asks, Doofenshmirtz says “It took him about 4 minutes to get out of my traps and thwart me.” then Doofenshmirtz sees some of Eggman's old robots, Doofenshmirtz amazed says “A Drill-inator!” Eggman responds with “Oh no that's my old Egg Hammer Tank or E.H.T for short, you can look at my old inventions if you want and us them back at your home, if your stuck in a rut.” Then Doofenshmirtz began to look at the old mechas of Eggman, the Egg Dragoon, the old Eggmobile Wrecking ball, and then he found the Egg Beetle, and asked “Hey Eggman, what's this beetle like robot?” Eggman responded with “That's my old Egg Beetle.” then Doofenshmirtz says “Can I have the blueprints for this?” Eggman says “Sure, I'm working on something here anyway.” as Eggman and Doofenshmirtz did work on a robot. Perry was running around Robotropolis to find a way off the location and try to find Phineas and Ferb knowing if he and Doofenshmirtz were there Phineas and Ferb had to be close by, also knowing if they were in any danger they had Shoutmon and the other Digimon. Then some Egg Fighter and E-1001 Egg Pawns, all the variates of E-1002 Egg Flappers, appear Perry hears Doofenshmirtz laughter “Ha, ha, ha ah Perry the Platypus, Behold my Doof-Beetle-inator!” Perry began to run around in loops and made all the robots attack each-other and Doofenshmirtz's Doof-Beetle-inator. Perry manages to get off Robotropolis, he begins to look for any signs of Phineas and Ferb. “So this is a Special Stage.” Phineas says in awe. As the three see the “Orange Rocket”, “Cyan Lazer” and “Pink Spike” Wisps. Phineas then ran on ahead and grabbed Pink Spike and used it to the fullest along with Sonic and Ferb with Lazer and Rocket respectively. Phineas manages to get the Chaos Emerald, the red one. Phineas yells “Comin' through!” Sonic and Ferb just began clapping, with Phineas getting happy because he got an “S” rank. Phineas, Ferb and Sonic leaving the special stage see Perry, Phineas and Ferb introduce Perry to Sonic and his friends, and they began to enjoy life, Sonic Style! Chapter 3: Xros Time “So Eggman, what do you want to do?” Doofenshmirtz says, Eggman says “I've finished my latest and GREATEST Plan EVER!” he shows Doofenshmirtz a machine that is a mix of the G.E.R (Great Eggman Robo, Sonic & Knuckles/Sonic 3 & Knuckles) B.A (Big Arm, Sonic 3) E.D (Egg Dragoon, Sonic Unleashed) and E.N.W (Egg Nega Wisp, Sonic Colors) Eggman then puts in 4 of of the Chaos Emeralds. Eggman started the machine up, then Doofenshmirtz and Eggman left to get the last of the Chaos Emeralds. “Well Sonic we can't stay all day, so can you get us to Green Hill so we can go home?” Baljeet asks, Sonic replies with “Well, we have to get you home, alright!” Phineas yells “Wow!” Sonic runs over and Phineas says “Your coming back to the Macy's Day parade!” everyone get excited and after that Sonic runs, Phineas, Ferb and the others back to Green Hill. Sonic choose instead of having to find someway of getting Phineas, Ferb and there friends into the air to complete Green Hill, after blazing through Green Hill a Warp Ring appears to send Phineas, Ferb and their group of friends. But guess who, Eggman and Doofenshmirtz appear! Sonic then tries to attack Eggman's mecha, but Eggman blocks it, Sonic then gets the three Chaos Emeralds taken from him. Eggman's mecha then goes Super, and he grabs Tails and tries to kill him. Phineas, Ferb and Isabella take action and reload Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon, the Pickmons, Spadamon, Greymon, MailBidramon, Deckerdramon, Mervamon and Sparrowmon. Phineas Digi-Xroses Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon, the Pickmons and Spadamon to Shoutmon X4S. Ferb Digi-Xroses Greymon, MailBidramon and Deckerdramon to DeckerGreymon. Finally, Isabella Digi-Xroses Mervamon and Sparrowmon to JetMervamon. DeckerGreymon and JetMervamon distract the mecha while X4S saves Tails. Phineas and Ferb choose to bring in Shoutmon DX so X4S and DeckerGreymon are split into Shoutmon and MetalGreymon, using the Omega and Zeek powers Shoutmon and MetalGreymon Golden Digivolve to OmegaShoutmon and ZeekGreymon. Phineas and Ferb then Double-Xros OmegaShoutmon and ZeekGreymon to Shoutmon DX. After some fighting Shoutmon DX is split back into OmegaShoutmon and ZeekGreymon then Phineas, Ferb and Isabella choose to Great-Xros OmegaShoutmon, ZeekGreymon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon, the Pickmons and Sparrowmon into Shoutmon's most powerful Xros form, Shoutmon X7! Final Chapter: The End Phineas, Ferb and Isabella unleashed Shoutmon X7, Shoutmon's most powerful Xros form and does quite a lot to Eggman's mecha, Sonic takes aim at the Chaos Emeralds, with X7 distracting Eggman and Doofenshmirtz, while Sonic got all seven Chaos Emeralds. Phineas tells X7 to take the mecha all the way up to the stratosphere. X7 then grabs the mecha and heads up to the stratosphere. After X7 took the mecha Super Sonic, Super Tails, Super Phineas and Super Ferb head up and combat the mecha, after that, Super Sonic charges at the mecha and says “Here's SONIC!” then Super Tails comes and yell “MY TURN NOW!” then Super Ferb comes by (without saying anything) and finally Super Phineas charges and, the mecha explodes, and with that X7, Super Sonic, Super Tails, Super Ferb and Super Phineas pose, and get an “S” Rank! After a real long day with Sonic and crew, Phineas, Ferb and the others return home. Tails then says “Will we see them again?” and Sonic replies with, “It all depends on time, and space!” (♪Robotropolis♪) “Well it was a blast seeing you again Heinz, come back soon!” Eggman says as Doofenshmirtz hops into the Warp Ring. Orbot says “He's even stupider then YOU!” Eggman replies with “I'm taking that as a complement.” (Credits) (♪Doofenshmirtz's Evil Incorporated! After hours.♪) “Well Norm, today I had a good day!” Doofenshmirtz says as Norm woke up saying “Can I come next time?” Doofenshmirtz replies with “Sure, why not.” Voices Category:Fanon Works Category:Crossover fanfics Category:Xros-Over Series